


Save Me

by blue_sweater



Series: Dragon Age Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bottom Dorian Pavus, Dragon Age Kink Meme, M/M, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, Top Cullen Rutherford, Topping from the Bottom, a bit - Freeform, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age Kink Meme Fill:<br/>Dorian loves sex any way he can get it, but he has a very strong preference for bottoming. Cullen only slept with women before getting involved with Dorian, so he automatically assumes the top role. They are both very happy with this arrangement, until one day Cullen becomes curious why Dorian loves bottoming so much, which leads to a fingering experiment that gives Cullen the Best Orgasm Ever. And since Dorian is rather unwilling to top, they get a toy that Dorian spells into fucking Cullen while Cullen is fucking him. </p><p>+ Dorian is too out of it after coming to cancel the spell, and the dildo fucks Cullen into a second orgasm<br/>++ Dorian was not actually too out of it, but pretended to be to see what happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Orgasm Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) Saw this on dakm and was like holy hot damn that is a prompt that needs a fill! So I did it. relatively quickly. turns out Cullen getting fucked is like my favourite thing ever.  
> The original link for the prompt is here: [link](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14614.html?thread=57120022#t57120022)
> 
>  lyrics and title taken from the Haim song. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_See I wanna know, give me give me all your love…_

* * *

 

Tonight didn’t seem any different from any other night. Dorian had managed to drag Cullen away from his work, with surprisingly little effort. Some nights Cullen couldn’t snap out of work mode, but tonight he followed Dorian up the loft with an eagerness – and a desperation – that Dorian was familiar with now.

Even the most stoic and dedicated of Commanders was weak to the touch of his lover.

Not that Dorian had to do much touching, that is. A brush of his hand here, a kiss there, and Cullen would usually throw him against the nearest surface and have his way with him. He’d been tentative in the early stages of their relationship, not knowing really how to touch Dorian at all. Dorian reassured him that there was little to it, and he’d learn him like he’d learn any other person he slept with.

And Cullen was a fast learner.

He knew just how to kiss and bite at Dorian’s neck until the mage was writhing, and knew that when he pushed him roughly to the bed or the wall (or the desk, sometimes) it made his knees weak. He’d had to teach Cullen how to pleasure him with his mouth, but the Commander had done an absolutely astounding job. Dorian wished he could claim it was his excellent instruction, but the man was a natural.

“So many years wasted on women,” he’d said, and Cullen had chuckled and not even blushed. They were well past the point of blushing now, considering that the man was fucking Dorian hard almost every night they were together at Skyhold. At least that skill he’d had a little practice with before, though he was fast to figure out what Dorian liked best.

One particular evening Cullen had made him come untouched, and the man was almost alarmed when Dorian cried out beneath him, thrusting up into the air and spilling over his stomach. Dorian explained to Cullen that yes of _course_ it felt good, he wouldn’t be bloody doing it otherwise, would he?

That seemed to plant a seed in Cullen’s mind but Dorian didn’t quite realise it until later.

Tonight, to be precise.

It started as it always did, with Dorian pulling Cullen in for a kiss, savouring the groan he made as Dorian’s tongue danced over his lip, and into his mouth. His arms wound around Dorian’s middle, tugging him into his chest, and Dorian was grateful the man had already shed his damn armour. It always took so much longer to get off than he felt they had time for.

He shed Cullen of his tunic, and ran his hands down Cullen’s chest, watching as the Commander’s muscles twitched under the gentle scrape of Dorian’s nails. Dorian loved to toy with him, to touch him in ways he knew nobody else had, to break him out of that shell, of that guard he always held up so perfectly.

Cullen was so good at letting go with Dorian.

Dorian took the upper hand tonight. Though Cullen was always the one on top, so to speak, they had a fairly equal share in the proceedings. Cullen let the mage push him to the bed, and when Dorian fell to his knees in front of him the Commander took a sharp breath.

“Dorian –”

“I hope you don’t mind,” said Dorian casually, as he began to pull at the ties of Cullen’s breeches. “But I have been thinking about this all day and I don’t think I’ll take no for an answer, now.”

As if Cullen would say no. He said nothing as Dorian pulled his erection free, only hissed as Dorian leaned closer to lick at the swollen head, before trailing his mouth down the side, teasing him with his tongue and lips.

He made a positively sinful moan as Dorian took the head into his mouth, and his hand came up to thread through Dorian’s thick, dark hair, tugging just a little. Just enough to make Dorian hum around him, before sinking deeper down on him, taking more into his mouth, savouring the heady taste and beautiful thickness of him.

The desperate groans and gasps that Cullen made were like a symphony to Dorian’s ears, like a choir of angels praising him with every moment. He did love seeing Cullen like his, eyes half-closed and head thrown back, chest rising and falling with shallow breaths. It was such a nice change to the usual rigid stance he had, and the seemingly ever-present frown he wore when he worked.

Dorian began to suck him with earnest, knowing that teasing him wouldn’t do tonight. Sometimes it did, when they were both relaxed and had time to spare, but tonight he just wanted to help Cullen find release. He could feel the Commander was getting closer, the shuddering breaths and tight groans tearing from his throat – and then Cullen did something altogether unexpected.

He spoke.

Cullen was vocal in bed, when he was fucking Dorian, certainly. He liked to tell the mage how beautiful he was when he was being pounded into the mattress. But Dorian couldn’t remember Cullen saying anything _ever_ during oral sex, unless it was a hushed curse or Dorian’s name spoken under his breath.

It was surprising enough that he spoke, but what he said was even stranger.

“Touch me,” he said, so softly Dorian would have missed it if it wasn’t so out of place.

“Hmm?” he managed, still with a mouthful of cock.

Cullen groaned, and a moment later he’d taken Dorian’s hand from his thigh and was directing it between his legs.

Dorian paused for a moment and then he realised. _Oh_. Touch him. As in _touch_ him.

Well, that was different. But Dorian knew if he hesitated too long, Cullen would get self-conscious and change his mind, because he’d never asked for it before and he was clearly trying his best to ask nicely. Asking at all was worth a reward in and of itself.

Dorian wanted to kiss him and tell him he was such a good and perfect man but his mouth was otherwise occupied. He slid off Cullen’s cock for a moment to suck on his index finger, watching Cullen carefully as he did, seeing the golden eyes go wide.

Dorian placed his mouth back on Cullen’s manhood, and began to circle his asshole with his saliva-slick finger. Cullen flinched, body unused to the sensation of having something touch him in such a private place, but Dorian was careful and had been expecting it. He swirled his tongue around the head of Cullen’s prick in a way he knew drove the man wild, and as a ragged breath left Cullen’s lungs and his body relaxed, Dorian pressed his finger inside.

Cullen gasped, and his body tensed up again, and Dorian pulled off for a moment to speak. “Shh, relax, love,” he murmured, licking down Cullen’s length to the base and nipping lightly at the very sensitive skin down there. Cullen groaned, a primal and low sound, and he spread his legs a little further.

Dorian smiled. He was getting it, now. He began to move his finger, sinking a little further in with each gentle stroke, and though he had to remind Cullen periodically to relax, the Commander was taking it surprisingly well.

And then Dorian found the spot. The goldmine. The keys to the kingdom. He’d curled his finger slightly, and the pad of his finger had barely brushed Cullen’s prostate when the man gasped loud and let out a most wonderful moan, thrusting up into Dorian’s mouth and then immediately pressing back onto his finger, his body torn between the two sources of pleasure.

“Dorian,” he said, voice tight and desperate, “Maker, Dorian – please –”

One finger and the man was already begging? Well, Dorian was just that good. Or maybe Cullen was really very sensitive. Most likely a combination of both. Regardless, Cullen’s sudden pleasure had given Dorian the perfect chance to slip another finger in, making sure to let some more saliva slide down from Cullen’s ballsack to his ass, making the glide easier.

Cullen made a noise that sounded like a strangled sob, and Dorian looked up to see he was biting into his hand, his cheeks and neck and chest glowing with a bright red blush. Oh, that was _such_ a good look on him. So desperate and needy and all because of Dorian.

They would definitely be doing this again.

It didn’t take long for Cullen to spill in Dorian’s mouth, and he came harder than Dorian had ever seen before. Or tasted. He had to swallow at least three times before all of Cullen’s seed had gone, and when he teased his prostate with another wiggle of his fingers, Cullen moaned and another few drops spilled onto Dorian’s tongue.

Pulling his fingers out (with a delightful gasp from the Commander) and lifting his mouth away, Dorian wiped his mouth with his sleeve and grinned. “Feeling a little adventurous, were we?”

Cullen huffed out a laugh, but his pink blush still remained. “I – yeah. I just – I wanted to see how it felt.”

“And are you pleased with the results?”

Cullen pulled Dorian off the floor and into his lap, smirking. “Very much so.”

Cullen proceeded to repeat on Dorian what Dorian had just done to him and Dorian thanked the Maker and any other gods there might be that they had sent him such an enthusiastic and beautiful man. 


	2. New Favourite Toy

_And if I have to beg for your love again, and again and again_

_Tell me, tell me, will it ever be enough?_

* * *

They experimented a little more after that, but when Cullen asked Dorian to fuck him it didn’t work nearly as well as either of them had hoped.

Not to say that Dorian wasn’t completely, wholly attracted to Cullen, but the idea of fucking another man – fucking anyone else, ever – didn’t work for him. Which he’d never really been worried about before, because he’d never wanted to fuck anyone else.

Not to say that had changed. He still didn’t _really_ want to be inside Cullen. But he was very much in love with the way his skin woke in a fire-red blush whenever Dorian fingered him. It was such a beautiful sight.

When they tried the first time, and Dorian pulled out of Cullen after a few minutes, Cullen became worried. With good reason.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, turning over and sitting up. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“No, love. It’s hard to get anything wrong from where you’re at,” said Dorian, with a smile. “This is all me.”

Cullen frowned, his confusion evident. His eyes glanced to Dorian’s softening cock. “You don’t want to?”

“I want to make you feel good,” said Dorian. “But – I can’t like this. I’ve never been good at this.”

He ran a hand over his eyes, rubbing at them, wishing for the first time in his life he could just get over this aversion he seemed to have – but Cullen pulled his hands away and kissed them.

“It’s alright,” he said. “I don’t mind.”

“You do, but I appreciate the gesture,” said Dorian.

“Really. I can get by without it. I’m probably just being greedy.”

“Well, you are incredibly greedy.”

 Cullen went on to show Dorian how greedy he could be, taking him with his mouth and fingers and cock, but Dorian still went to sleep concerned about the disservice he’d done his lover. His incredible, impeccable, infallible lover.

He fell asleep knowing he’d find a solution to this problem, one way or another.

* * *

 

It was a few weeks later when Dorian presented Cullen with the box.

Cullen opened it and raised an eyebrow at what was inside. “Dare I ask what this is?”

“I don’t think you need me to tell you,” said Dorian, with a wink. “Use your imagination, dearest.”

What lay inside was a special order from a secret little shop in Val Royeaux that Dorian had found through Leliana. Yes, the woman was a menace, but she could keep a secret as much as she could find one and he was grateful to her for the hint. He sent a rather specific order and what he received was beautiful.

It was made of glass, completely solid and transparent, crafted to perfection. It was roughly the shape of a penis, but far smoother, the surface gleaming and bright. The attention to detail was perfect – it even had a carefully constructed head, and a delicate slit at the tip. It was about six inches long, and wide enough to be pleasurable without being ridiculous. It had arrived wrapped in velvet in the pretty box, along with a few vials of oil and a cleaning cloth.

Cullen let out a small surprised laugh. “This is for me?”

“Well, you did seem so keen to have something inside you. If I can’t give you what you need, maybe we can make this work. And you can use it when I’m away, too,” said Dorian, smirking.

Cullen raised an eyebrow. “We?”

“What, you think I’d let you try this out without me being there to watch, at least?” Dorian said, feigning offense. “Commander, I’m hurt.”

Cullen smiled again and there was the slightest hint of pink beneath his cheeks as he ducked his head. “You’re – very thoughtful, Dorian.”

“Mmm. I do try,” said the mage, stepping in to give Cullen a quick kiss. “We’ll try it out tonight, alright? Oh, and don’t spend too much time thinking about it, dearest, you won’t get any work done otherwise.”

Dorian was just being polite. He hoped that Cullen spent all afternoon thinking about it, and remained completely and utterly distracted until Dorian returned to him.

* * *

 

Dorian had made sure to get Cullen well and truly riled up before even going anywhere near the toy. Cullen was particularly needy tonight, his hands seeking out every inch of skin bared to him, his mouth leaving a delightful gallery of marks along Dorian’s dark, smooth skin. He pulled at Dorian’s lips with his teeth and made desperate groans as Dorian teased him on and on.

“Dorian, please,” Cullen breathed, as Dorian licked over his nipple. “I want to – I want to try it.”

“Try what, Commander? You have to be more specific.”

Cullen groaned. “Come on, you know what I mean.”

“I’m sure I have no idea.” Dorian smirked, knowing that Cullen would hate to have to say it aloud, but at the same time it was such a rush for him.

Without fail, his skin grew hot and his eyes went down as he spoke. “I want – I want you to fuck me, Dorian. Please,” he added, glancing back up to Dorian’s eyes.

“Oh, since you were so well-mannered,” Dorian purred, crawling back up to kiss him, drawing more sighs from him with his tongue and lips. “Stay right there,” he said, moving off the bed for a moment to get the box from the bedside table, opening it and taking out the toy and one vial of oil.

“Turn over,” he said, knowing that no matter how badly he wanted to watch Cullen’s face, this would probably be easier.

Cullen obediently turned over, laying his cheek on his folded arms.

“Lift up for me,” Dorian instructed, tapping Cullen’s hip as he crawled back over him. Cullen made a small sound, perhaps in protest, but did as he was told, raising his hips from the bed, baring his ass to Dorian.

“That’s the way,” Dorian said, running an approving hand over the smooth skin of Cullen’s cheek and thigh. “Such lovely skin you have, Commander.”

Cullen hissed as Dorian ran a teasing nail down his inner thigh, his muscles trembling. “Dorian –”

“Patience, love.”

Dorian slicked up two of his fingers and poured a little more on Cullen’s entrance, enjoying the way the Commander’s body twitched at the sensation. Dorian figured he’d spent enough time teasing, so he traced Cullen’s entrance a few times before sliding one finger in.

Cullen sighed into the pillow, immediately pressing back.

“Feel good?” Dorian asked.

Cullen hummed an affirmative response, body relaxing quickly. They’d done this a few times now, and he was getting better each time at letting go, at calming his body long enough to let Dorian prepare him. It didn’t take too long, and Dorian soon had two fingers inside him, not quite touching him where he wanted it most.

“Come on, Dorian,” Cullen groaned, as Dorian purposely avoided his prostate.

“No, be still you greedy thing,” Dorian said. “I don’t want you ending so soon, otherwise this will all be a waste.”

Cullen made a desperate sound but stopped moving, and Dorian rewarded him with a kiss to his lower back. A few minutes later, once he was sure Cullen was adequately prepared, he pulled his fingers out and reached for the toy, getting more oil to slick it up.

“Now, Cullen,” said Dorian, as he teased his entrance with the tip of the glass appendage. “If this hurts at all, you’ll tell me, won’t you?”

Cullen nodded quickly. “Yes, I promise.”

Dorian began to press the toy inside him, and though he had to tell Cullen to _relax_ and _stop moving_ a few times, it went in fairly easily. Cullen gasped as the swollen head of the toy slid inside, his body opening up beautifully, and Dorian could see every twitch of his muscles, every clench of his body around the toy.

“Oh, you’re just divine, my love,” Dorian breathed, as he slid the toy in further. “Look how nicely you’re taking it.”

Cullen was grasping at the sheets and pillows, making perfect little sounds as the toy went further and further in, his hips rising and falling, thrusting back into Dorian’s hand, onto the toy –

Dorian’s eyes went wide as he had an idea. Maker, why hadn’t he thought of _that_ before?

He made no sound as he cast the spell, and when he took his hand away and sat back, he felt the breath leave his body as the toy continued fucking slowly into Cullen, as the man continued to press back to the glass cock.

“Oh,” Dorian managed. “Oh, that’s beautiful.”

Cullen was so caught up in the sensation he didn’t notice that Dorian had moved away, and he didn’t even notice as Dorian took the oil again and began to finger himself. He was fast and efficient, knowing that if he took too long he’d miss this perfect window of opportunity.

Once he was ready, he touched Cullen’s arm, and the man glanced over his shoulder. “Dorian?”

“Shuffle over a bit, handsome.”

Dorian slid down beside him, and then moved under him. Cullen frowned, confused as to what was happening – Dorian was under him, but the toy was still moving?

“Dorian?”

“It’s alright, love. Just a small spell. Nothing untoward.”

Cullen might have argued but the toy hit a particularly good spot inside him and his eyes slid shut, a gasp pulled from his lips.

Dorian took Cullen’s moment of distraction to throw his legs over Cullen’s, and pull the man’s weeping erection towards his own stretched entrance. Cullen caught on very quickly, and Dorian almost yelped as Cullen slid inside him with one smooth, sharp thrust.

Oh, but it felt so good to be filled by him.

Cullen looked like he was about to combust at the sensations of both being inside of Dorian, and having something else inside of him. His skin came alive with goosebumps and Dorian groaned as he rocked forward into him.

“Maker, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Dorian whispered. “Look at you – made to be fucked, you were. Good thing you’re so good at fucking me too, handsome, I just can’t get enough of you –”

Cullen whined, breath hitched as he fucked harder into Dorian, his movements becoming more and more erratic. Dorian brought the spell up a notch, and noticed the immediate change, the way Cullen’s soft sounds turned to desperate, hard cries, and he slammed into Dorian over and over, relentless and passionate.

“That’s it – oh fuck, right – right there,” Dorian stammered, his own resolve disappearing quickly as Cullen hit every spot inside him that made him dizzy and hot and desperate. This man was a fucking gift.

Cullen came with a hoarse shout and fucked hard right into Dorian’s prostate, and Dorian quickly wrapped his still oil-slick hand around his own cock and gasped as he came, spilling hot strings of white across himself, every nerve alight with sensation as they both went limp, a tangle of arms and legs and heavy, panting breaths.

Cullen was trembling as he held himself over Dorian, still buried deep inside him. “Dorian,” he breathed, voice low and rasping.

“Yes, love?” Dorian asked, similarly breathless.

“You – you can – stop the spell, now,” Cullen managed, struggling with the words. Dorian cracked an eye open just enough to see that Cullen’s eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth tugging at his lower lip, and then Dorian remembered.

Ah yes. The toy. The spell. Still fucking right into him.

Dorian knew it was mean but watching Cullen get fucked was now one of his personal favourite things. And he knew he’d get away with it, because Cullen loved this, too.

Dorian gave a yawn. “What spell?” he asked, tiredly.

Cullen gave a small laugh but it was cut off by a sharp gasp, and a moan. One of his elbows gave out and he fell onto Dorian, lips parted. “Dorian,” he said again, a little louder this time. “Dorian, don’t – I can’t –”

“Can’t what?” Dorian asked, knowing full well what he was saying. But he wasn’t going to have any of that. His eyes slid shut again and he nuzzled into Cullen’s neck, leaving a loving kiss in the hollow of his throat. “Mmm. Thank you, handsome. I needed that.”

Cullen groaned, his voice raw. He was still inside Dorian, and he’d begun to grow hard again, and was thrusting shallow into Dorian, perhaps accidentally.

“I – I – Dorian, the toy –”

“Oh, it was so good, wasn’t it?”

“No, it’s still –”

“No? Didn’t you like it?” Dorian teased, kissing his way up Cullen’s neck, nipping gently at his earlobe before licking and kissing along his ear.

Cullen gasped. “I – _yes_ , Maker, Dorian, I love it –”

“I knew you would. I bet it felt good, fucking right into me while you were getting fucked from behind. So needy, Cullen – I bet you love being fucked, don’t you?”

Cullen gave a wretched cry and grasped into Dorian tightly, still rocking into him, still pressing back into the ever insistent glass cock. “Dorian!”

There wasn’t much more talking after that, as Dorian watched in wonder as Cullen began to thrust into him again, shallow and out of control, body trembling like a leaf as the toy continued its relentless movement.

Dorian couldn’t help himself. He brought the spell up another notch, so it was fucking harder and deeper than before, and Cullen came again, this time with a far louder and desperate cry, moaning and begging as his second orgasm was pulled from him.

It was cruel, but oh Dorian did just love to watch Cullen come. It was positively addictive. He wanted to tie Cullen up and watch him get fucked over and over and over until he had nothing left to come with.

Dorian smiled. Another time, perhaps.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was that still going?” he said, innocently, as Cullen completely collapsed over him. He ended the spell and Cullen’s body let out a huge sigh.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t know,” he growled.

“My love, I’m certain I don’t know what you mean,” Dorian replied, turning Cullen’s face to kiss him gently. “It just felt so good, I completely forgot. I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

Cullen bit at his Dorian’s lip. “I’m fine. Better than fine. Amazing. Doesn’t mean you’re getting away with this.”

“I am, because you love it. And you’ll let me do it again.”

Cullen’s head fell to Dorian’s shoulder. He let out a breathless laugh, and he said, “Maybe. Yes. But not right now. Give me a chance to catch my breath.”

“But I do so love it when you’re breathless.”

Dorian was nice enough to give him at least ten minutes before he started it up again. Really, the man was just too much fun. 


End file.
